Tires generally have a circumferential tread pattern that includes circumferential grooves that define ribs. Sometimes, the tread patterns includes slots in the ribs that divide the ribs into tread elements referred to as blocks or lugs. Ribs and blocks may have a variety of different sizes and shapes. Tire tread patterns may have different numbers of ribs and blocks that may be distributed in the tread to form a variety of different tread patterns.
The edges of ribs and blocks generally affect the performance of a tire. For example, increased cumulative edge length generally results in improved traction of a tire on ice and snow. Edges that are rigid or stiff, however, may not provide optimal traction, may generate pattern noise as the edges contact and/or leave a road surface, and may not provide optimal handling and/or stopping distances for a vehicle.